Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Wensel, Theodore G. Baylor College of Medicine Bolen, Wayne, G. University of Texas Medical Branch Hilser, Vincent J. University of Texas Medical Branch Kulmacz, Richard J. University of Texas, Houston (UTH) Krause, Kurt L. University of Houston Martinis, Susan A. University of Houston Nikonowicz, Edward P. Rice University Olson, John S. Rice University Putkey, John A. University of Texas, Houston Quiocho, Florante A. Baylor College of Medicine in the format shown below. Role on